Trapped Between Worlds
by smittenskitten
Summary: Contains spoilers from the books. Christian is on a journey to find Dani after she leaves Dublin. When he finally finds her she is not the little girl he remembers. All the years alone has made her resentful, she is not even sure what her heart desires.


**Pen Name: smittenskitten**

**Beta: **The lovely and talented **SophieMyst.**

**Fandom: Fever  
**

**Warnings:** Includes some spoilers from the books.

**Timeline: **Almost ten years after **Shadowfever**.

**Pairing:** Dani/Christian

**Summery:** Dani left before Mac could find her, she left Dublin and everything behind. Years later she is found again, Scots, she remembers him. He barely recognizes her but he brings her back, he brings her back home to Mac. Dani seeks more, she seeks more from this Scot.

**~O~**

It's been years since I had last seen him. His tall frame covers the door, making it impossible for me to elope from the room. I feel trapped and the odd feeling on the pit of my stomach is back. I am fearless but_ I fear him?_ I don't even know his name other than the fact he is Mac's friend and one of the Keltar, and he looks like _them_.

The Unseelie Princes.

Scot's wild eyes wonders around the room; it's dark out but he doesn't seem to be effected by it. His gaze finally lands on me; my instincts tell me to run, but I feel bound, as if I don't have my will anymore. That scares me even more. I hate the Unseelie. Especially the princes. And he looked like one. My hand instinctively reaches for my sword, but before I could withdraw, I feel myself between the cold, hard wall and Scot's body. He is pinning both my wrists above my head; every survival instinct I have sneaks in. I struggle against his hold, trying to kick him off of me; but his knee is restraining my leg, but that doesn't stop me from trying to fight him off. He is unmoving; he doesn't affect me the way those Unseelie Princes before him did, but nonetheless he _does_ affect me.

"Let go," I hiss, struggling against his hold. No one holds me off like this. I feel like I have lost all my powers and O'Malley never loses her cool.

"Calm down." It's the first time that I heard his voice, and it burns me. I feel heat pooling between my legs. I hated this effect. I don't know what he saw in my face: hate, _fear_? But he let me go immediately.

"I am not one of them." He grinds his teeth.

"You are doing a bang up job proving it," I hiss, rubbing my wrists.

I can feel his eyes on me. "What?" I bark up at him. His eyes glaze over my breast, lighting a fire in my body. His lips are a little parted; I swear they were blue when I first saw him, but now they were red, full and ripe—begging to be kissed. Kissed? I shake my head; not likely. I am not going to fall for another one. I feel the sadness creeping up on me.

"What happened to you?" his voice is soft, _tender_. Making me flinch.

"None of your business." I don't wait for him to do something, but before I can move out of his sight, he looms over the door, once again blocking me from leaving. He is fast but I am faster. I move again but he is there again; this continues for a while. I hear him laugh. Not a mocking one, at least it doesn't sound like a mocking one. He is having fun? Chasing me! I hate to admit it but I like what we are doing. No one is fast enough to catch me and he is: this intrigues me, irritates me and excites me in some weird way. All of a sudden, I don't want to play around no more, so I blast off with everything I have and I am on the open road and darkness consumes. He is nowhere to be seen, I am relived to lose him from my tail.

I need to stop running; I could feel the muscle pull on my legs. After the grey woman had given me back my youth, she also kept some of my traits to herself, leaving me with the illusion of power. As soon as I stop I feel my lungs aching for air. It is getting harder lately. I don't know what was happening and I fear the worst: I am losing my powers. It scares the shit out of me. I started to notice the changes only a while ago: I could no longer sense the Unseelie as strongly as I used to, and the power to run like I am invincible is rapidly fading. I have more bruises now. Sometimes it is worse.

I didn't know what else I could be other than the Mega. Now even thinking of myself like that makes me sad. I didn't know how to be a grown woman. I was still a child trapped inside a woman's body. I felt disgusted with my maturity sometimes. Maybe if had stayed around Mac, maybe if I didn't take Alaina to those demons. A lot of what if's hanger around my head these days. I suffered for what I had caused Mac; I suffered every day. I could have waited for her to attack after the book was locked down, but I couldn't. What if she did and I would be forced to fight back? I couldn't. Not her. I would never fight her. I promised myself. But why was he here? Did Mac send him to finish me off?

The wheezing sound of breathing had gotten lauder, and I soon realize it is me. My lungs feel as if the air is being squeezed out of them. My knees give away, meeting the stone pavement of the street. I don't know what is happening. Then, I felt him. He is all around me; I feel him surrounding my personal space, and he holds me against his body. I welcome it.

"Shhhh, I got you. Breathe." I am still struggling to take air in. I don't know what is happening, but I remember being in strong arms before darkness consumes me. My only thought before I pass out is, _'Please don't be them.' _

My body is warm; I feel rested, weak but rested. I had dreams but I always went back to sleep from the soothing touch on my cheek or my hair. It feels like ages but I am awake again. There are rays peeping through tiny holes from behind me, bright enough for me to see. I investigate the room and realize I am in a bed; covers are up pulled up to my chest, hiding my nudity. I shirk back. I am naked!

"Don't get ideas. I had to see the damage." Scot oozes out of the shadow. His long black hair tied on the back, a white shirt matched with black dress pants; he had his shirt sleeves rolled up, revealing his forearms and his tattoos _moved_? He looked lovely.

"So you took advantage of me?" I snap at him, pulling the bed sheets tight around me.

"If I wanted you? Trust me." He moves as fast as I did; I didn't see him cross the gap when his lips were whispering in my ear. "I would have you when you are wide awake. Not in a sleeping state _and_ it would be of your _own_ will." Just like that he is gone again. The ache between my legs is back; I clamp my legs together, trying to hide my obvious arousal.

"What do you want?" He looks at me with hooded eyes; I almost threw away the flimsy cloth hiding me from his view to give him better access. What? I almost choked, I knew what was happening. And I hated it.

"Turn it off." I hiss. I knew they could, at least V'lane or Cruce in this case did when he was around. I try not to think about him.

His eyes are sharp, but the effect lessens. "What are you?" I ask looking for my clothes.

"Behind you." He says casually, leaning back on the wall. I try to ignore his gaze as I pull down the top. He hadn't removed my pants and I was thankful for it.

"Where is my sword?"

"Safe."

"Where is the…" my face burns with heat, knowing he must have removed it.

"I had to rip it off. You weren't breathing." His voice sounds gruff I don't have to look at him to know the intensity is back. He ripped it off? My corset! I swallow.

"You didn't answer my question." I hoped I sounded strong because I sure as hell don't feel it. I stand up from the bed, leaving the tangled sheets behind. I could see myself falling. It is as if everything slowed down and I could see everything that is happening around me, but I couldn't do a damn thing about it.

He had me again. I hated this.

"You need to eat." I might have whined or moaned. I don't remember anything but him, his warmth. I clutched on to his body. I feel myself shaking from the loss of energy.

I hear him curse and feel my body being lowered in the bed. The tremors take over my entire body.

"What happened to you?" his voice is so gentle, I suddenly want to break down and cry. I never cry in front of anyone. Okay maybe I did, but that was only once.

I could feel myself shutting down. Scot had his hand firmly against my neck.

"Look at me." I do, but the view starts to blur.

"Listen to my voice." He pauses. "My name is Christian." I can still hear his voice. "Focus on my voice." It's hard to focus when I am torn between passing out and staying conscious.

"Mac is looking for you. She still wants to find you." I hear about Mac, and that she wants me. I presume to avenge her sister. "You remember Ryodan? He and his man are looking for you." His hand brushes my hair away from my face. "It's been years that I last saw you. I …" he pauses some more. I swear I heard him mumble out something like he was glad that he had found me first. "I thought I would find a kid." I want to snap retort with a snarky remark but my teeth are snapping shut.

"But you aren't." his voice isn't loud but I heard him. "You are a woman. You are a strong warrior." I could have snickered but I couldn't. Warrior? I couldn't even defend myself against him!

"Look at me lass. Keep your eyes on me, focus on my voice."

I do. I want to ask about Mac. I don't know if I said her name or he knew what I was talking about but he talks about Mac. "Mac is doing well. She lives with Barrons." He doesn't approve, I can tell by the tone of voice, maybe he loves her too! Everyone loves Mac. "Mac wanted to have you back. She wanted you safe. She doesn't hate you." I try to breathe. _'She doesn't hate you.'_ I have waited years to hear them. She wants me safe. I wanted to cry, scream in joy. She didn't hate me. I loved her. I don't know if it was because she was the only one who approved of my ways, or because she gave me hope, trusted me, treated me like an adult instead of the child that I was. But nonetheless, I loved her. I wanted her approval, badly.

"Shhhhhh." I hear Scots closer than ever. I realize only a moment later tears were flowing through my eyes. And he was again inches away from my ear. He pets my hair. Soothes it down. I want to cry even more.

"I...I…" My stammering continues without making any sense to either one of us.

Slowly, I start to feel calm. He doesn't let go. His eyes on my face this time, he is looking at me. I feel vulnerable, naked.

"You are beautiful." His lips are on mine. I don't have the time to analyze it and react because just as it started, it stopped.

"Eat." He shoves candy bars in my hand and he is gone.

I stare at the candy bar in my hand. I want to scream in frustration. What is he trying to do here? I huff, opening the wrapper and start taking bites without caring about manners whatsoever. Not that I ever had any.

What do I do now? The question gets me off balance. I don't know what to do at this point. What will she do if she sees me? What will I do? Questions and questions; my mind wonders off with the possibilities.

I stand up, my leg wobbles a little but I don't fall down.

"I don't know what to do, Christian." His name rolls off my lips and suddenly I want to say it again. I do. I try it out as if I am trying wines. He is in front of me again.

"I can take you there."

He can and he does.

I make it back to BB&B the next evening. Mac hasn't changed a bit since the last time I saw her. Neither has Barrons. I don't know what to think of this. Everyone around me that I used to know remained the same and I am the only one aging. Twenty six and I feel like an old woman already. Mac fussed over me like a mother chicken. She made me a cake, saying I would be eating these because I have been missing out on my birthdays, and she did promise me birthday cake! She makes me real food to eat. I cry; I finally break down. Mac is there; she holds me, pats my head, and stays with me through the night.

Dublin has changed. The wall is still not up, but the human world is keeping it safe from any more attacks. Seelie court and Unseelie court both keep it to themselves. I learn about the new world order. I learn about abbey and my sisters. Barrons and Mac.

The order doesn't let the Unseelie feast on human. Humans who still thought Unseelie were the new vampire, well, they were the once who suffered the most.

My sisters are living in the abbey, protecting the sinsster-dubh against all odds. They are fiercer, they are now warriors. Without Ro, they are more powerful then they ever were.

Barrons and Mac are living together or married. I don't know. But she is his as much as he is hers. They don't wear any rings to show it the world of their commitment but they do have inks on each other's body, branding them as the others.

I don't find anything about Ryodan. He scared me the first time, and I know I am going to stay away from him as much as I can.

Scot's stayed for awhile but not in BB&B. He stayed far away from there. I was with him on some nights. I climbed out of the window to find him. I don't have to go far before he finds me.

"You shouldn't walk around during night." He is dressed in all black.

"I couldn't sleep." I drag the robe around me tighter; I didn't bother changing. I knew what I wanted and it didn't involve any of my clothes or his.

His eyes drags up and down my body, "You know what are you asking for?" I nod, not meeting his eyes.

"Say it." His voice nearer.

"I want you to make me forget." I am swept off of my feet and pressed against a hard body, feeling the air rustling through my hair. It doesn't take him long before he sets me down on my feet again. I look around: it's an old room lighted with candles, a bed in the middle with rose petals all around it. My eyes water, my first time should have been like this. But it wasn't.

I wait for him to make a move but he doesn't touch me.

"Am I not good enough?"

He is on me, pressing my front to the iron bedpost; he is behind me, pushing his erection on my back. I let out a small yelp.

"No, you are not good enough." Sadness consumes me. He licks my ear, making me shudder. "You are better." He pushes one of his hands through my hair, grabbing a fistful, tilting my head up so I am looking at the ceiling. He kisses my neck. I can feel the pointiness of his teeth. They graze my skin, making me quiver.

He is gone again.

I whip my head around. He is standing only a foot away.

"You want me?" He asks again.

I nod and manage to add a "Yes."

"I am yours. _Take me_."

He wasn't moving forward. He wanted me to take him. He stood there waiting.

"Take off your clothes." I can't believe my own voice. How calm I sound.

He does as I ask.

"Kiss me." He closes the gap between us, taking my lips with his, planting one hell of a kiss. His tongue slips between my lips; I moan from the invasion. He holds my fully clothed body against his naked one. This is so erotic that it makes me ache for more. My clothes shouldn't be here. I need all of him. I need him in me. My head screams with unreliable thoughts.

"Mine. Take off." He doesn't need any more encouragement. He slides off the robe from my body, leaving me in my panties and one of the pink tee-shirts Mac gave me. It says, 'I am a juicy girl' in the front.

"I bet you are," Scots whispers against my ear. His fingers slide inside my panties. I bite down on my lower lip when he rubs his fingers there.

"What else?" He is still rubbing. "What else do you want?"

I have watched enough porn to know how it worked, but suddenly I am not so sure. Even though I am not a virgin, I am not sure what he is asking.

"I don't know." I confess. He stops resting his head on my shoulder.

"Are you a virgin?" He looks up at me. He looks hopeful!

I snap. "Why? What's wrong if I am and what's wrong if I am not?"

"Nothing." He growls, plunging one of his fingers in me and I cry out.

His fingers are clever. They dance around the nub, teasing, massaging. There is moaning of some sort, I hear them coming out of my mouth. Sounds I never knew I could make!

He made me forget. He let me explore. He let me have him. I claimed him through the night from many positions he had introduced me to. He was always in control but he never let me feel it.

I lay there sweaty against his chest. His tattoos have stopped moving all together. They all were still on his back as if they were normal tattoos.

"Danielle." I cringed when he called me that. I look up from his chest.

"It's. Not. Danielle. It's D-A-N-I." He smirks. His hold on my body hasn't loosened.

"I know, Danielle." He leans forward, whispering my name that I hate against my ear. It sounds like a seductive purr. I push him off me, placing my palm against his chest. Before I can push him more, he flips me over and for the first time through the night I am beneath him.

"It's a beautiful name, _Danielle_."

I don't know what to call him, what will piss him off.

"Scots." I say that trying to make it sound as an insult. He laughs against my neck, licking his way up.

"I _am_ Scots. Think of something better, Danielle."

"UGH! Stop calling me that."

I feel him against my lips; the head of his _cock_ pushes in, only a little bit. I gasp. He is claiming me like I claimed him. Then slowly he enters me; I cry out from the pain.

He stops, stays still soothing my hair, caressing my sides. His black eyes swirls the red like a storm, his eyes change colors, and they are beautiful. He looks at me from above, his face only inches away. His lips hover over mine, not kissing; his lips move like a whisper against my skin. His hot breath hits my face, his fingers stroking the outside of my thigh. I feel the pain eloping and my hips moving, seeking something. His hands sneak down between us, keeping me from moving.

He moves. For the first time he shows me he is in control. I feel him all around me, his strange arms bands my torso as he lifts me up. I am sitting on his lap and he keeps moving inside me in a rhythmical pace. My head throws back when he hits that place, making me moan even louder. He doesn't stop, but his pace slows down as he makes sure to hit that spot with his every thrust. His fingers trace down the line from my hips to my thigh, my ankle. He slowly pulls up my knee up to my chest.

"Oh!"

He slides in deeper. It's too much; I close my eyes.

"Look at me," he demands, laying me on my back again. He starts to pull my knee away from my chest, I protest.

I grab the back of his neck, pulling him to me for a kiss. His tongue ravishes me; he is insatiable! I am close to seeing stars again when his powerful thrust stops. He puts my leg down; putting one above his hips, he leans down. This time he lets his weight drop on me but not entirely. Our crotches grind, dance erotically; it's beautiful.

His hand entwines with mine over the side of the bed.

"Oh god!"

I scream out, shuddering beneath his hard body. He soon follows with grunts against my lips, muffling my screams. He stays inside panting heavily, his back heaves up and down. I soothe down his back. I feel his tongue licking the sweat off of my neck.

"I… _Again_?" I don't know if I can go another round right this moment.

I feel his laughter vibrating through both of us.

"No. not again." He slides out of me with a loud popping noise. His eyes still hooded from what we just experienced, "At least _not yet_."

He flops back in the bed pulling me to him.

"I am just saying that it's a beautiful name, Danielle!" and we are back to my name.

I growl but let him hold me; I even let him call me that name when I don't even like it. He makes it sound erotic. And I can't help it when he does.

"I am losing my powers." I don't even know why I tell him this.

He doesn't say anything; he keeps stroking my back.

"I have enough for the both of us." His voice strong.

"I might get old." I don't know why I am telling this, but I can't help it. It's like I am trying to drive him away.

"I am already old."

"How old?" he acts offended.

"Closer to a century."

"You look good for your age!" I comment, trying to shift away.

"We will figure something out to get me old when it's time." He doesn't say anything to change me, but he is willing to change for me!

I bury my nose in his chest, smelling his scent. I didn't know what I was expecting except to forget, but he was offering more than I could ever want. And I was willing to take it. Call me selfish, but no one ever did this for me and I am not about to miss out on whatever this is heading.

I sleep for the first time in many years, in his arms.

**~O~**

**Disclaimer: All copyright and trademarked items mentioned in this story, belong to their respective owners. I own a creative mind, so the remaining content is all mine.**

**A/N: **This fic first started in my head while reading **Shadowfever **when Ryodan holds Dani off and Christian shows up. ;)

Thanks for reading!


End file.
